Demigods Write To Fanfiction
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Demigods (and possibly gods) write to fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Any ideas? Please review!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm in love with Annabeth, okay? OKAY PEOPLE? Stop trying to pair with me with Rachel (Perachel. Yes, I know your ship names.) or Thalia (Palia). For one, Rachel is the oracle, and can not date, remember? Also, Thalia is a hunter. She swore off boys.

Also, please stop writing about me dating a goddess. One, I would NEVER, EVER, EVER date Hera. She _hates_ me. Also, Athena is my girlfriend's mom, so that's just kind of weird. Okay, really weird.

You know what else? Artemis and Hestia are _maiden_ goddesses. (Well, so is Athena, but that's different.)

They are, like, what, five thousand years old, and Artemis still hates boys. Ya. Looong time. Don't think she's ending that any time soon. Besides, Hestia is sort of like my aunt. I am, in no way, shape, or form, dating my aunt. Even though gods don't have DNA.

There's all sorts of ships I haven't even gotten to yet. (*shudders*) Like me and Clarisse. Uh-uh people. No way.

Love (or die!),

Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shout out to Guest, CrazyBlueOwl, Rebecca Frost, RoseThornOlympian, and AthenaMonaLisa for reviewing. Go check out their profiles! They have some pretty good stories there!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Please stop pairing me with Luke. I'm sorry, but he's dead, and he was like my brother (Okay, so I _might_ have had a crush on him when I was like 12, but that was a really long time ago.). For those of you who have a brother, take a minute to picture them. Then picture yourself getting married to them. Yuck. That would be like Luke Skywalker marrying Leia (from Star Wars). Well there was that one moment before they knew they were siblings and they kissed… (*clears throat*) You know what, forget everything I just said.

Also, I really don't appreciate the ones where I die. I looked into it, and there's a whole community dedicated to me dying. Well, um, erm, yeah…. SO STOP TRYING TO KILL ME PEOPLE!

The One and Only,

Annabeth Minerva Chase

Note from Percy: If you hurt Annabeth in any way, shape or form, or if you make her cry, PREPARE TO DIE! And I don't care if you're her mother.

From,

Annabeth's amazing boyfriend, Percy

P.S. Don't tell Annabeth I wrote this.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! And please review! I'm also writing a story called "The Beginning of Tratie" with Booknerds22202. It's on her profile!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Keep on writing those Percy x Clarisse stories! It's hilarious! Also, feel free to write any other Percy or Annabeth ship you can think of. Including the ones in which Annabeth dies. Oh, and/or the ones where Thalia quits the hunt to date Nico. I'm a big fan. :)

I also really like those stories where Percy is this annoying little kid. They're great for blackmail!

Love,

Team Leo (Not Team Edward or Team Jacob)

P.S. Don't tell _anyone_ about this.

Attention viewers: This letter is about to be removed because of it's "inappropriate" content. Don't you dare review!

-Annabeth Chase

 **A/N: Signing out!**

 **-lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Random People of Fanfiction,

Why are there all these stories in which I get abandoned by everyone at camp and all the gods for absolutely no reason, and Annabeth cheats on me, and then I become a servant of chaos? First off, everyone at camp loves me (sort of) and I saved the gods. TWICE. I don't exactly think that getting rid of me is at the top of their to-do list. So HAH.

Besides.. Chaos? A big primordial void? (Thank you for those words, Annabeth!) Can he even talk? I'm not sure...

-Percy Jackson

 **A/N: I mean no offense to anyone who has written or reads (me sort of)any of those stories talked about in any chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear fanfictioners or whatever,

I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH KATIE STOLL. Sorry, oops, Gardener. Hehehe.

Anyways, just because I go to movies with her _sometimes_ , and I've taken her on a couple of picnics, and the fact that I gave her candy on Valentine's Day along with a card that wasn't a prank _doesn't_ mean I'm in love with her. We're just friends!

And yes, I know I did a lot of extra work so we could go to the same college. But friends do that for each other! Right?

Also, I may have given her flowers a few times, but she's a daughter of Demeter. And she likes plants. So yeah.

Besides, I don't think Demeter likes me that much.

-Travis Stoll

* * *

Dude,

Just give up already. Everyone knows you're in love with her. That letter wasn't very convincing.

-Connor


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Let me give this to you in a haiku:

 _Only 1k stories_

 _Are about me. How dare you!_

 _Just wait till I'm a god (again)!_

\- Apollo! (Or Lester Papadopoulos)

 **Dear Brother,**

 **That last line has seven syllables.**

 **-Artemis**

Dear Arty,

It has five! Wait, let me count... Okay, so it has six... BUT NOT SEVEN!

-Your amazing OLDER brother

 **Apollo,**

 **Recount.**

 **-Artemis**

 **P.S. You are not my older brother. And don't call me "Arty." Or I will turn you into a jackalope (and you know I can do it).**

Dear little sister,

I'm older! You're just sore because my poems are so amazing! Besides, it's your fault I'm in human form!

-The amazing, the wonderful, the splendid, the breathtaking, the magnificent, the incredible,

APOLLO

 **Apollo,**

 **How is it my fault Dad made you a mortal?**

 **-Artemis**

 **P.S. Have you run out of adjectives yet? Because I could think of a few that describe you perfectly: annoying, irritating, irksome, bothersome, dense, unintelligent, obtuse, idiotic... The list goes on and on.**

Hey Arty,

You're his favorite! You could have maybe you know, said something!

Just saying.

-Your dear brother

Apollo

P.S. I'm going to ignore that last comment.

 **Polly,**

 **That part about me being Dad's favorite?**

 **True.**

 **-Artemis**

 **P.S. As for that annoying nickname, "Arty," anytime you want to be turned into a jackalope, just call me that, and the deed will be done.**

Artemis,

You know what? I just remembered I have to go make my bed!

See ya,

Apollo


End file.
